Super Smash Bros Bash: The Subspace Emissary
by ShadowTronSin
Summary: My version of the Subspace Emissary. Hope you like!
1. This World

I do not own any of the characters. Well, maybe some. I'll asterisk it.

Mission 1:

_In this world, Dolls fight._

_They know nothing but fighting. Fighting is their one reason to exist._

_To be turned back into a Doll, being unable to fight, is much like death._

_These are the rules of this world._

_But..._

_When someone breaks those rules..._

_The whole world will pay a terrible price._

_Welcome to Super Smash Bros. Bash, the Subspace Emissary!_

* * *

"It's a perfect day for a fight, ladies and gentlemen!" said the commentator. "Are you ready?" The crowd cheered. "Do you really care or are you just yelling?" The crowd cheered again.

"Okay. Well then let's meet our special spectators: **Zelda**,** Amy**, and** Peach**!" The camera turn towards the princesses (and Amy, too, I guess). They were waving at the crowd.

"Okay, and let's meet the competitors! The first is the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom, **Mario**!"

A doll fell on the battlefield. It looked like Mario. It glowed, and then turned into Mario.

"The next is probably the fastest guy you know, give it up for **Sonic**!"

The Sonic doll went through the same process as the Mario doll.

"To those who want to know, Sonic and Mario will be a team. But who's the enemy? None only than that cute pink puffball, **Kirby**!"

The Kirby doll appeared.

"Now let the fighting begin!" said the commentator. He hit a gong.

"Let's try to flank him." said Sonic. "I'll go from the front, you the side."

"Got it." said Mario.

They went through with this plan. Sonic distracted Kirby while Mario came up from the sides. They both attacked Kirby, who decided to use the Final Cutter on them.

* * *

Meanwhile, **Pit **was watching his favorite show: Battlefield. He was watching the fight.

"I don't understand how you can watch that crap, Pit." said **Angel**.

Pit sighed. Angel was some kind of mutant that these people she referred to as "white coats" had created. In order to escape some kind of threat, her "flock" split up. She was found by Pit, and **Paletuna **allowed her to stay.

"Kirby's in this episode." said Pit. Angel automatically came by Pit's side. She loved Kirby. Not _love _love, but you get the idea.

* * *

Mario and Sonic were beating Kirby when they finally turned him into a doll. Mario reactivated him so they could shake hands and wave at the crowd. But suddenly there was a dark shadow. Purple clouds covered the battlefield, and out of those clouds came the Halberd.

The Halberd dropped purple puffs down, that changed into some kind of Heartless-ripoff called Primids. The princesses knew something was wrong, so they went down to help the competitors.

They fought for a while, even though all the Primids did was swing their arms around. But then, three Primids came down with a special quality. They had boxing gloves and threw punches super fast. Fortunately, there were only three of them. The heroes defeated them.

Suddenly, the** Ancient Minister **came out with a orb with an X on it. Two robots came out, and activated what looks like some kind of time bomb. Mario ran at it, hoping to stop it, when a noise was heard and he stopped.

Then a cannonball came out and knocked both Sonic and Mario away. Kirby looked for them, but suddenly **Petey Piranha **came and put Zelda and Amy in cages. Peach and Kirby went to work trying to stop Petey, and succeeded. Amy's cage was opened first, so Amy got out. Peach went to help Zelda.

Then, out of the blue, **Wario **came out with some sort of dragon-gun. "Gotcha," he said as he was about to shoot Kirby and Amy, but noticed Zelda and Peach, and shot them instead. He grabbed them both and jumped away, saying "Catch ya guys never!" Kirby and Amy tried to catch them, but the bomb soon exploded. They got out of there using Kirby's Warp Star.

A/N: Nice! my first chapter in this series. I'm gonna try to write a chapter a week in this story and my **Sunfire and Clip **story. I hoped you liked, and I need to say that there will be more non-Brawl characters coming. Sit back, and wait for the next chapter. Don't forget to review!


	2. Pit and Angel's Flight

I do not own any Nintendo, SEGA, or Kanomi characters. Also, Angel belongs to James Patterson.

Mission 2:

Pit and Angel were watching the fight from their TV when they saw the battlefield explode.

"Uh, oh." said Pit. "I think there's another bad guy out there."

"No, really, ya think?" said Angel. Just then, Paletuna appeared.

"Hello, adventurers." she said. "You must go help the heroes. Something evil is afoot. Pit, take my bow. It comes with stylish gold wristbands."

"YEAH! GOLD RINGS! THEY ARE SO 'IN' RIGHT NOW!" said Pit. Angel was jealous.

Pit and Angel then walked to the door and turned around. The door opened, and they both fell backwards. They then turned around in mid-air, spreading their wings and taking to the sky. They landed when Pit said, "Um. . . where are we supposed to go?"

When they landed, the Halberd came into view, dropping more Primids. Mostly regulars, but some Boxers. Angel and Pit fought their way, Pit using the bow, Angel using her fists. Soon they came to a clearing. Angel spotted something shiny.

"Hey, Pit." she said. "What's that?" She pointed towards the shiny object, which Pit recognized immediately.

"Angel," he said, "That's Mario."

* * *

"Ooh, my head." said Mario. He then noticed Pit and Angel.

"Don't worry, we're not the bad guys." said Angel.

"How did you know what I was thinking?" Mario asked.

"I can read minds." Angel replied. "We also witnessed this 'purple hole' thing you're thinking about."

"We were on our way to help." said Pit. "Come on."

Mario agreed, and they went off on an adventure.

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but there's gonna be a lot of these. Missions are sometimes quick. I'll try to make it longer with dialogue. The original game didn't have dialogue, so I have some trouble there. Don't forget to read & review!


	3. Kirby's Driving

I do not own any Nintendo, SEGA, or Kanomi characters. Also, Angel belongs to James Patterson.

Mission 3:

Kirby was driving, and as they were flying, the Halberd came up from behind. It was a bit faster than Kirby's Warp Star, and Kirby crashed into it.

"Oh, nice driving, Kirby!" said Amy.

"Eh!" Kirby replied.

"Sorry, I have no idea what you're saying." said Amy. "Let's just run to the other side of the ship since the bad guys apparently don't like guards."

They went that way, and at the other end, they saw a ship. The ship seemed to be attacking the Halberd. Then, the Halberd's arm came and attacked the wing. The ship went flying into Kirby and Amy.

"IS EVERYONE A BAD DRIVER TODAY?" screamed Amy as they fell. They soon arrived at the bottom.


	4. We Three Gorillas

I do not own the Donkey Kong and Animorphs series.

Mission 4:

_Today was supposed to be a good day. _The Hammer Bro. thought. _I was gonna take these bananas, run away, and not get followed by anything. Yet here I am and __**Donkey Kong **__just came out made at me. Great. _"Fire the Bullet Bills!"

The Goomba did. However, Donkey Kong was not the only ape there.

Out of the forest came **Diddy Kong**, and he had his guns at the ready. He shot the first two bullets, but there was a third.

Well, surprise, surprise, **Marco **just happened to be there. He morphed into a gorilla and changed back after attacking the Bullet Bill.

"Mayday, mayday, I'm going down!" the Bullet Bill said. Marco landed right beside the Kongs.

"Ready? Epic poses!" he said. They did the poses when the BB blew up.

"Yeah! That was great! Now let's get your bananas back!"

"Ooh, ooh." said Donkey.

"What do you mean they already got really far?" Marco replied. He looked. "Oh. Well. That's bad. Let's go!" Then he muttered. "This is insane."

They went on thier merry way. They fought Goombas, Koopas, Hammer Bros., and lots of things. Finally, after a long day, They got their bananas back.

However, there waiting for him was a nasty surprise: **Bowser**. He roared.

"Am I the only one who knows English in this mission?" asked Marco. Bowser ignored this and brought out a gun. "Did that come out of your butt? You're starting to act like Peach."

Bowser didn't like that remark, and charged up the gun. Donkey realized what was gonna happen and smacked Diddy and Marco far away. They ended up going in different directions. Diddy Kong looked back to see Bowser turn Donkey into a doll.

Now Diddy is terrified. What will happen?

Where is Diddy Kong going? Where is Marco going? What happened to Kirby and Amy? And most importantly, WILL SONIC COME OUT WITH A NEW GAME SOON? FIND OUT!

A/N: Yay! Another chapter. I decided to do funny questions at the end of the chapters now. I'll think up something soon. Don't forget to R&R! (Not that anyone does.)


End file.
